Pounding
by EccentricallyYours
Summary: Harry has been caught in the Astronomy Tower after hours by none other than Draco Malfoy. And his heart is pounding. WARNING: contains major slash. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling owns these bitches.

&&

"He likes you, Harry."

I remember Hermione whispering those words to me at the Halloween feast. And how I just kind of looked at her sideways, then pretended I needed to use the bathroom, fully intending to go back up to my dorm and sleep so I wouldn't have to think about what she had just said.

Of course, she caught me just as I was walking up the steps in the Great Hall.

"Why are you so scared to let yourself be happy?"

Those words caught me by surprise. But as I whipped around to face her, words came tumbling out of my mouth before I could even think.

"Because I know that if I even begin to think that he likes me, that I will convince myself to confront him about it. And I know that if he rejects me, I won't be able to handle it, because I'm fucking _in love with him_. That's why."

Hermione's eyes began to brim with tears at my harsh tone, and I immediately felt guilty. After all, she was the one who had listened to me, didn't judge me, and kept my secret.

_"Ginny says things have been weird between you two lately…"_

_"I know…"_

_"I'm not stupid, Harry. I've seen you in Potions."_

_"Wh-what-"_

_"It's okay. I understand. If you like Draco Malfoy…that's perfectly okay."_

_"Hermoine-"_

_"No, seriously Harry, you don't have to explain anything to me-"_

_"I think I'm in love with him."_

&

"Well well well, what have we here? Pothead, in the Astronomy Tower after hours? You know, it's well past midnight, and as Head Boy I have every right to deduct house points _and_ assign detention."

I jumped, caught completely off guard, and upon seeing Malfoy leaning on the doorframe, the little light from the moon shining on his face, my heart rate began to increase rapidly. Damn.

"What's the matter? Kelpie caught your tongue?"

He began to approach me, almost stalking me like a prey, ever-closing the gap between us. I finally regained my ability to speak.

"Shove off, Malfoy." _If he only knew how hard my heart is pounding-_

"What's the matter?" Closer. "Scared of me with no teachers around?" Even closer. "And you claim to have fought the Dark Lord." I could feel his hot breath on my face as he inclined his head, looking down his sharp nose with those horribly cold grey eyes to sneer at me. "I bet you couldn't even win a fight with a flobberworm, you cocksucking pansy-"

I suddenly pressed my lips to his own, hard and passionate, grasping the back of his neck to pull him closer to me. This was not a kiss of love, love didn't cause feelings of anger and fear and disgust and loathing-

I thought I was dreaming when I felt his lips respond to my own. Harsh, holding no tenderness.

As if we had a sudden moment of telepathy, we opened our mouths at the same time and began exploring each other's mouths with our tongues (fighting for dominance), our lips constantly moving, eyes squeezed tight, and I moved my other hand to begin taking off his shirt-

I then found myself pressed firmly against the hard, cold wall (he had won), and as Malfoy's lips left my own he began _biting_, not nibbling at my neck, and it made me gasp. My fingers flew up to that blonde blonde hair, fumbling around in it as I tried to take in every strand-

My head made contact with stone as I found my lips reunited with Malfoy's, and I shivered as I felt my own shirt being removed. The cold air made my nipples hard, and I delighted in the feeling of Malfoy's hands massaging them gently, but found myself even more delighted by a deep moan that emerged from _his_ throat as I traced his jawline with my tongue.

_My heart is going to explode-_

Nothing was gentle about the way Malfoy grabbed my hips to grind with his own, and I trembled with pleasure as our hard cocks met through the fabric of our jeans. We ripped them off of each other, now standing in the Astronomy Tower in only our boxers at one in the morning, the possibility of a professor or Filch finding us completely present-

Malfoy murmured something, and before I even knew what was happening, I was falling onto a mattress he had conjured up, him landing right on top of me.

"An Obscuring charm," I muttered helpfully. "And a Silencing one, too."

He obliged quickly, so caught up in the torrid passion that he didn't even bother to contemplate that he was taking orders from me, Harry Potter, his arch nemesis. But then again, I hadn't even bother to think that I was lying underneath him, Draco Malfoy, the boy I had detested since my first day at Hogwarts, wearing only my boxers-

I suddenly stopped thinking as he captured my lips again with his own, hips constantly grinding against mine, and soon we had a rhythm. And as my hands roamed over his bare chest and I felt his teeth pulling at my nipple, as I shuddered every time our cocks met and we became that much closer to orgasm, I wasn't thinking about what Ron would think or what Sirius would have said, what Ginny would feel or what Neville might do. I was thinking about the here and now, and my skin pressed hard against Malfoy's, and my nails digging into his back as we were rocking back and fourth. I was thinking about my tongue ravishing his, hard and raw, and how we both gasped into each other's mouths as we finally came.

I lay under him, panting, sweat trickling down my body, and he had his arms stretched all the way out, hair hanging in his face, leaning on his knees. And before it got awkward, before we both regained our breath, I rolled him over and kissed him again, because I never wanted it to get awkward. I never wanted it to stop.

_La fin_

I'm not sure how everyone will like this, but you know, any reviews are appreciated and all criticism will be taken into consideration (unless you're bashing slash. Did you not notice the warning?). I doubt I'll do anymore with this one, but I would consider making a bunch of Harry/Draco oneshots and posting them all here…depends on the reviews. So yeah. You should totally review right now. Cause that would be stellar.


End file.
